Slayer master
This article is about the NPCs that give slayer assignments. For the term for a player with level 99 Slayer, see Slayer cape. Slayer Masters are masters of Slayer. They can assign you a certain number of monsters to kill to raise your Slayer level. Each Slayer Master requires a certain Slayer and combat level in order to be assigned monsters. Players are now able to receive Slayer reward points upon completing tasks (except Turael). Turael Turael gives the easiest tasks and is ideal for lower level players. He is located in a small house south of the general store in Burthorpe. The fastest way to reach him is to use a Combat Bracelet, and teleport to the Warriors' Guild. You may be assigned a task by Turael at any combat level. If a player of any level receives an assignment they do not wish to do, Turael may consider giving players an easier assignment if they talk to him. However, this only works if the assignment is something that he doesn't assign. For example, if Duradel assigns a player Desert Lizards, then the Burthorpe slayer master cannot change their task, as he too assigns Desert Lizards. However, if the number given is far greater than Turael would normally give, it is possible to change your task. For example, if Duradel assigns 140+ Kalphite, then Turael WILL change this for another mission (or a lower amount of Kalphite, randomly). Mazchna Mazchna is the second easiest Slayer Master. He is located north-east of Canifis. The fastest way to reach him is to use the Ectophial, fairy ring code , or the Kharyrll Teleport. To be assigned monsters from Mazchna, you must have a combat level of 20 or higher. Vannaka Vannaka is a mid-level Slayer Master. He is located in the Edgeville dungeon, near the Wilderness gate. The fastest way to reach him is to use the Paddewwa Teleport or an Amulet of Glory and then entering the dungeon. To be assigned monsters from Vannaka, you must have a combat level of 40 or higher. Chaeldar Chaeldar is a hard Slayer Master. She is located in Zanaris. The fastest way to reach her is to use a fairy ring. To be assigned monsters from Chaeldar, you must have a combat level of 70 or higher. poop Nieve Nieve is the second hardest Slayer Master. She is located in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, near the magic trees and the Southern bank. The fastest way to reach her is to use Slayer ring, Spirit Tree or a Gnome Glider. To be assigned monsters from Nieve, you must have a combat level of 85 or higher. Duradel Duradel is the hardest Slayer Master. He is located above fishing shop in Shilo Village. The fastest way to reach him is to use the Karamja gloves 3. Otherwise, take a boat from Ardougne to Brimhaven, then to Shilo Village by paying 10-200 coins to Hajedy. To be assigned monsters from Duradel, you must have a combat level of 100 or higher and a Slayer level of 50 or higher. Category:Non-player characters